A tale of two snipers
by kirouchichan13
Summary: the story of my OC Stephanie of how she joined the team and her love and romance with sniper. Team fortress 2 belongs to valve i do not own. I do own some of the characters names. Rated M for language, violence and future love scene.


I stared up at the large abandoned looking building before looking back down at the paper in my hand. 'This is the right address' I think to myself unsurely. I walk through the large main entrance and instantly have to press myself against the wall as someone runs by. I look in the direction the person came from and see a medic running after him wearing a red and white medic uniform covered in bright pink paint. He yells profanities in german at the kid as he runs by. I just shake my head and walk in the direction they came from. Hoping to find others I walk into a large room. Looking around I see some couches and a couple of tables along with an attached industrial kitchen. Walking in I hear movement in the kitchen, being curious I walk over and peak inside. I see a person, dressed in a red and black rubber suit with black gloves and a black gas mask on, cooking a very delicious looking meal. The person looks up at me as I walk into the kitchen, a floor board squeaking under my foot. Its head tilts and it waves at me before going back to cooking. I wave back and go sit on a couch waiting to see if others show up. Several minutes later I look up hearing a few voices growing louder. I watch as a large, heavy set man with a shaved head walks in along with a tall slender man in a suit wearing a ski mask and a tall man wearing a hat and yellow aviator sunglasses. They all stop in their tracks when they see me and I wave over at them. The biggest, heavy-set one walks over to me as the other two just look at each other. He stops in front of me and I just look up at him. His voice is deep and heavily laced with a Russian accent as he speaks to me, "Who are you puny little girl?!" I smile softly making him seem confused and speak in a strong yet kind voice laced with a slight southern accent. "I'm the newest recruit to Team R.E.D." His eyes widen briefly in surprise and looks me over before he gets in my face. "Bullshit! They would not pick such a tiny weakling of a girl as you for our team!" I calmly stand and fix my shirt just before delivering a one inch punch to his gut making him double over then kick him in the head sending him flying backwards several feet. "I'm not as weak and feeble as I look." The others look on in surprise as does he as he sits up with a groan of pain. I smirk as the medic walks in now clean and wearing a fresh uniform with a younger man that is nursing a few new looking bruises and wearing a black ball cap, red t-shirt and black baseball pants and shoes. They look at me then to the heavy set man just as a black man wearing a kilt walks in drinking from a bottle of whiskey. He stops and looks between me and the big guy then starts laughing. "That your handy work there lass?" I shrug and nod noticing his Scottish accent as he starts laughing harder. "Nice job lassie!" I smile, "Thanks mate." I see the tall man with the glasses and hat give me a slightly strange look from the corner of my eye. The person from the kitchen walks out as the medic speaks his voice laced with a heavy german accent. "So now that most of us are here, who are you and why are you here?" I straighten my clothes softly before speaking. "I was called here by Pauling. I'm the newest member of Team R.E.D. My name is Stephanie." The medic shakes my hand and nods. "Everyone around here just calls me Doc." I nod as the others walk up. "Nice to meet you Doc." The heavy set man walks up and looks away slightly shaking my hand. "My name is Rob, sorry for calling you weak, puny girl." I roll my eyes and shake his hand back. "I am heavy weapons guy." I nod and smile softly as the man in the suit walks up his voice laced with a suave French accent. "My name is Maurice. I am the spy around here." I smile and blush lightly when he kisses my hand. "Nice to meet you." "It is my pleasure." Doc then gestures to the person I saw in the kitchen. "That is pyro." I wave to him and he waves back saying something behind his mask that I can't quite understand. The black Scottish man walks up slapping a hand on my shoulder. "I'm Scott the demoman." I smile, "Nice to meet you Scott" The young man walk up next, a thick boston accent in his voice. "My name's Johnathan. I'm the best scout you'll ever meet. Nice to meet you hot stuff." I roll my eyes and shake my head. "Nice to meet you too dork." He gets a fake hurt look on his face as the tall man with the hat and sunglasses walks up. I notice as he's walking up that he's also wearing cowboy boots and has a kukri hanging from a belt loop of his brown pants. He's also wearing a red long sleeve shirt, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, and a black vest over that. He holds out his hand for me to shake. As I grasp his hand to shake it he speaks, his voice laced with an australian accent. "Nice to meet you sheila. My name's Malcolm. I'm the sniper on this team. What's your specialty?" A light blush dusts my cheeks at the sound of his voice and I clear my throat softly before speaking. "Well I'm a pretty good shot with a rifle and as you can see I'm good at hand to hand combat." He nods as the others head to dish up food. I watch them while sittin back down on the couch after he walks off, having ate before I came here. I see a solder walk in fully dressed in a red uniform as Pyro dishes him up some food plus an extra plate full. Doc picks it up after eating his own food and motions for me to follow him. "Come I'll introduce you to out engineer. He gets caught up in his work and forgets to come eat." I nod and stand following him taking one last glance at Malcolm as we walk out. We walk in silence for a while down a few winding corridors when suddenly Doc speaks up. "So you 'ave a thing for snipers or is it australians?" My blush reappears darker then before. "W-what are you talking about?" He looks over at me smirking. "I saw the look you gave Malcolm when he introduced himself." I look away blushing a deeper red and mutter just loud enough for him to hear. "Australians..." He chuckles deeply as we reach a large steel door. "Don't vorry your secret is safe vith me." I nod and thank him quietly as he knocks on the door. After a short moment we hear a southern voice say "It's open" followed by a loud clang. Doc opens the door and I see a muscular man wearing overalls, a red shirt, welders goggles, a hard hat and a rubber glove on his right hand sitting at a construction table. He looks over at us as Doc sets the plate of food down on his table. "Thanks Do...Who's this little lass?" I smile politely and introduce myself to him and shake his hand. He smiles warmly back at me. "Well welcome aboard little lady. My name's Steve." I nod speaking sweetly. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He nods in return and turns back to his work eating as he does. "Sorry I don't mean to seem rude ma'am but I've gotta get back to work." "It's alright. I'll see ya around." He nods and waves as Doc and I head back to the mess hall. Once we get back Doc turns to me. "Do you know where you are staying?" I shake my head. "I was only told to come to this address nothing else." He nods looking slightly worried. I hear Johnathan's voice from over by the table. "She can bunk with me in my bed!" He winks at me as Doc rolls his eyes and says, "Or I'm sure I can find a spare cot and space in med bay for you to stay." I nod and say loud enough for everyone to hear, "I'd rather stay in med bay." I laugh along with the others when John crosses his arms and starts pouting like a child. I pick up my duffle bag from the corner and follow Doc to med bay. He shows me over to an empty space in the front far corner that has a bedside table with drawers as he goes to find a spare cot. I put the few sets of clothes I own into the drawers and set up my phone charger and lean my 22 mag. rifle with a scope against the wall. Also placing my two 9mm pistols on top of the table as Doc walks up with the cot and some bedding. His eyes widen at the sight of me pulling my 16 inch dagger from my waist band. "Vhere do you fit all of zat?!" I look over my shoulder at him and smirk. "The answer to that is a woman's trade secret. I can't tell you." He shakes his head and helps me set up the cot. Once its set up I lay on it on top of all the blankets and the pillow comfortably behind my head. Doc starts to walk away but my voice makes him stop and listen. "Hey. thanks for the place to sleep Doc." He smiles warmly at me. "You're velcome fraulein. Sweet dreams." I smile and yawn while rolling onto my side. "G'night Doc." He walks off heading to his room as I fall asleep peacefully.

I twitch in my sleep as the nightmares ravage my mind. I start to pant as the shadowed figures in my head reach out for me to tear me to pieces yet again.

*Morning the next day*

Jumping I spring upright sitting up straight holding my 16 inch long dagger to the throat of the person whom touched me. I pant softly my vision slowly coming into focus. I in front of me seeing Johnathan's wide eyes and shocked face as he's leaned back trying to avoid my blade. I slowly relax from my tensed pose as I realize who it is and lower my blade. "What the hell was that about!?" I sheath my blade at his question and quickly calm myself before answering him. "Sorry, just startled me out of my dreams." He nods and clears his throat after standing straight once again. "Sorry but breakfast is ready." I nod before he turns and leaves. Once he's gone I strip down rubbing a thumb softly over the scars on my hips. I sigh inwardly thinking back to the day my so called friend raped me and left me for dead in that alley in Detroit Michigan. Shaking my head ridding it of those thoughts, I dress in black baggy jeans, a red t-shirt and black leather vest. Before walking out I pull on my stone - colored cowboy boots and dark brown leather rebel hat and strap my rifle onto my back. I also slip my pistols into the built in holsters inside my vest and my dagger into the custom made sheath in the waist of my jeans. I walk through the halls heading to the mess hall the sound of my boot heels clicking against the floor being the only sound I hear. As I get closer to the hall I start to smell the delicious aroma of pancakes and bacon in the air. When I walk in I see a few glance in my direction before their heads whip around and they stare at me open jawed as I walk up to get my plate of food from Pyro the waist of my jeans hugging my swaying hips. As I sit down at one of the tables to eat I hear Rob speak up. "You are looking like strong woman today puny girl, you could say even beautiful." I blush lightly my mouth full of pancake so I swallow before talking. "Thanks Rob." I see him grin as I go back to eating and notice Malcolm looking at me from the corner of his eye. I tilt my hat down slightly to hide my blush. Once I finish eating I quickly wash my dishes and ask Doc where the training room is knowing it's a cease fire day. I nod after he explains how to get there and thank him before heading there. Once there I pull up a chair and pull out my rifle along with a large box of ammo before sitting down and loading my rifle. Once the clip is fully loaded and snapped back into the rifle I start the training simulator and take aim. My eye twitches slightly when I hear the door open and close as someone walks in. I ignore whoever it is and take aim before pulling the trigger and blowing the head of the training robot clean off. I hear a whistle beside me. I pull the bolt releasing the hot shell and look over to my side seeing Steve sitting in a spare chair beside me. He smiles at me as I turn back to my rifle and release the next bullet into the chamber while taking aim again. "Hey." I blast the head off yet another robot and cock my rifle. I can feel the smile in his voice as he speaks. "Howdy kiddo. Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" I hiss softly as a hot shell lands on my leg. I brush it off as I set my rifle down before answering him. "My dad taught me, before my family was killed." I see his smile fade almost instantly. "Damn, I'm sorry ta hear that, my condolences." I nod and crack open a beer taking a sip. "It happened when I was young. I miss them but I'm used to being on my own now." He nods and cracks open the beer I hand him and takes a swig before speaking again. "Well, I know ya don't really know us all that well yet but you've got us. We can be yer new family." He smiles warmly at me and I smile back slightly. "Thanks man." I slap a hand on his shoulder. "You know you remind me a lot of my uncle." He smiles and slaps his ungloved hand on my shoulder gently as he drinks from his beer bottle. "Thatsa good thing I hope?" I smile and nod taking a swig from my own bottle and smile back at him. "Yes it is. He was the coolest and one amazing man." His smile grows brighter as he reaches for an acoustic guitar. "Mind if I play while you shoot?" I smile softly and pick my rifle back up. "Not at all mate." He smiles and starts playing random melodies as I continue to shoot the training robots.

*Several hours later*

I fire off my last bullet into the head of the last robot just before finishing off my fifth beer and tap my boot to the song Steve is playing. I look up from cleaning my rifle as I hear a dinner bell. I raise an eyebrow looking at my phone seeing it's six pm. Standing along with Steve I place my rifle back into the holster on my back. "I take it that means dinner time?" I sway slightly as Steve nods. I clean up my things and then walk with him to the mess hall. As we walk we chat about random things together. He looks up at me when we get near the mess hall and stops me for a moment. "Where did a youngin' like you learn to put away so much alcohol and not be fallin' over yerself?" I swallow gently and lick my lips before answering. "From living on the streets...It also helps me forget about the nightmares." He looks into my my eyes with shock and sorrow filling his own dark blue eyes. "Please tell me you're kidding..." I shake my head. "After my family died I lived on the streets then I was... betrayed by someone I thought was a friend and thought I could trust." He nods sadly and gently wraps an arm around my shoulders. "I know it'll be a long time before you feel you can trust us but I'm sure you will and we wont let you down kiddo." I smile softly before we walk into the mess hall.

Over the next few years and too many battles to count I've gotten to know everyone quite well. I've even come to trust a few of my teammates namely: Doc, Steve, Johnathan, Pyro and Malcolm.

I wake with a start at 4 am. I sit up and hold my head in my hands a light sheen of cold sweat covering my body. 'God damn it... They're getting worse...' I shake my head slowly trying to forget about the worsening nightmares as I stand quietly and throw on a pair of pj pants, having already been wearing my shirt to bed, before quietly sneaking outside. Once outside I find the ladder that leads to the roof and climb it. I look up to head over to a spot on the roof I've found myself sitting at a lot lately and stop in surprise seeing Malcolm sitting there with his back to me. I clear my throat softly to alert him of my presence and he looks over his shoulder at me slightly startled. He then pats the roof top beside him and I walk over and sit down beside him and look up at the stars. I hear his surprisingly soft voice after a few minutes. "Why are you up this early?" I chuckle weakly. "I could ask you the same thing." He chuckles softly. "I couldn't sleep." I nod and feeling I can truly trust him speak before stopping myself. "My nightmares have been getting worse..." My eyes widen and I cover my mouth realizing too late what I've just said. I glance over seeing Malcolm looking at me with wide worry filled eyes. I look away embarrassed feeling an arm wrap around my shoulders. "Have you told anyone else of these nightmares?" I nod slowly. "Steve knows, but he doesn't know how bad they've gotten..." He tilts my head towards him and looks me straight in the eye. "Why haven't you told anyone about this?" I look down in embarrassment. "I don't want everyone worrying about me..." He shakes his head slowly and stands. "Come on." I look up at him quizitively. "Come with me you'll stay in my camper with me tonight." I blush lightly and stand following him off the roof and to his large camper-like truck. He opens the side door for me and follows me inside. I look around inside seeing it looks like a small camper house. He walks past me after shutting the door and turns the table area into an extra bed. As I sit down on it he rummages through a cupboard. He turns and hands me a pillow and a couple of blankets. I nod in thanks and get comfortable. I watch him strip down to his white tank top and black boxers before he climbs up into his bed in the overhang. I stare at the wall till I hear his snores before slowly closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

*A couple hours later*

I curl up into a tight ball in my sleep and whimper loudly. In my dream: I run for my life from hundreds of shadowed grotesque creatures. It feels as if when they start running faster I start getting slower. Just as one reaches out and grabs my ankle with its twisted and talloned hand I feel a warmth fill my body and a deep voice strongly grumble 'Stay away from her!' The shadows hiss and howl while backing away and my mind slowly settles letting me fall into a peaceful, blissful sleep for the first time in years.

*Malcolm's POV during the nightmare*

I wake up with a start hearing Stephanie's whimper then she starts screaming in her sleep. I jump off my bed seeing her curled up in a tight ball, sweat covering her body. I try to wake her but it doesn't work so I carefully pick her up and lay her in my bed. Laying down beside her I hold her close and whisper in her ear deeply, "Whatever you are plaguing her leave her be and stay away from her!" My eyes widen slightly a few moments later when her body relaxes and I see the peaceful look on her face as she sleeps. I smile softly thinking 'What'd ya know it worked.' As I settle in I fall back asleep myself.

*Stephanie's POV Morning*

Yawing I blink my eyes open feeling strangely rested and I feel an abnormal weight across my waist. Cocking an eyebrow I sit up slightly resting on my elbow and look around. I blush lightly seeing I'm in Malcolm's bed. My blush becomes darker when I see his arm wrapped protectively around my waist. I clear my throat softly and he stirs waking up. As his eyes slowly and sleepily open I realize they're brown in color. He looks at me and blushes removing his arm from around my waist realizing where it was. I sit up fully as he props himself up on his elbows, "So… How'd ya sleep last night..?" I rub the back of my neck while I wait for his answer. He sits up and stretches before answering. "Pretty good. In case you were wonderin' you started havin a fit in your sleep that's why youis in my bed…" I light blush settles over his cheeks and I think back to the nightmare. "Did…did you say something to me in my sleep?" He nods and looks away seeming ashamed. "Thank you…" He looks back at me surprised. "Fer what?" "For chasing away the demons…" He looks at me strangely. I then proceed to describe the nightmare to him. When I finish he stares at me his eyes wide. "You haven't told anyone about this!?" "The only one I've told is Steve…" He nods in understanding as I slowly get out of bed and stand while stretching my fingertips brushing against the ceiling of his camper. After he gets up and quickly dresses we make the awkwardly silent trip to the mess hall together. Once there Steve runs up to me and worriedly asks me if I'm ok as he leads me into the mess hall. Malcolm walks over and fills up his '#1 Sniper' coffee mug before sitting down to enjoy breakfast along with everyone else.

*Four months later*

Malcolm and I made a deal and I have been moved in and living in his camper with him for three months now. At first it had been awkward, but now waking up to Malcolm holding me close has started to feel natural and especially comforting. I carefully wriggle out of his grasp and stand up stretching before walking over and putting the coffee on. I get dressed in my uniform while waiting for it to brew and slip on one of his spare hats just as I hear Malcolm start to stir. I fill his mug adding a little sugar just the way he likes it before filling mine adding sugar and french vanilla creamer until it's nearly white. I walk over and hand malcolm his cup of coffee as he sits up. He takes a sip before sleepily responding to me. "Thanks sheila." I smile and nod while taking a sip of my coffee. I see him shudder from the corner of my eye. "How ya can drink that abomination ya call coffee is beyond me." I chuckle in response and toss him his clothes before stepping outside the camper sipping my coffee and grabbing my rifle along the way out. I look out unto the desert land while sipping my coffee and adjust the strap holding the rifle to my back. I look over my shoulder and smile softly seeing the smooth wood on the butt of my new bolt action sniper rifle. I jump slightly and pull out my dagger quick as lightening when I hear the de-cloaking sound of a spy. I spin around holding my dagger to the throat of our own spy Maurice before groaning and relaxing placing my dagger back in its sheath. Maurice just chuckles his cigarette hanging onto his lips. "You are getting quicker 'mon cheire'." I growl softly in my throat. "Don't call me that ya damn spook, and stop scaring the shit outta me ya asshole." He just smirks at me. "I think you've been spending too much time with our outback friend you're starting to sound like him." A light blush covers my face as I smack the back of his head. "Piss off spook." He just chuckles as he walks away. "By the way mon cherie', Doctor wants to see you." I groan and finish my coffee as Malcolm walks out drinking his second cup of coffee. "I'll meet you at the nest Doc wants to see me." He nods and heads to our sky view nest (an old water tower stand) as I turn and head to med bay wondering what Doc could want.

As I reach the med bay I see the familiar curtained off area with equipment set up. I groan in irritation as I walk into the med bay seeing Doc washing his hands. "Really Doc another physical, I just had one five months ago!" He jumps at my voice and turns to look at me. "Vell you've been spending a lot of time with ze sniper Malcolm. Being certain you're having sex togezer, I vant to make sure you're healthy." I blush a deep red. "Seriously! He is just a friend we have done no such thing!" his face tinges pink in embarrassment. "Vell zen you should have no problem in letting me examine you to prove you're telling ze truth." I sigh and growl in irritation before pulling the curtains shut around me before I undress. I sit down on the already set up table after putting on the paper gown as Doc walks into the closed off section with me.

*A half-hour later*

I head to the nest redressed in my uniform and shuffle on my feet awkwardly. 'Damn medical lube shit…' I climb the ladder up to the sky view nest and settle in just in time to hear the announcers count down start. "So what'd Doc want? Don't mean to pry sheila." I look through the scope of my rifle as the two teams collide below us. "Another damn physical." He blows the head off the enemy medic. "Seriously? Didn't ya just have one not too long ago?" I nod slightly and pick off the enemy scout. "Yeah, he thinks we've been having sex and wanted to check my health." I see his face turn red and the shot he takes at the enemy spy almost misses its mark. "Ah piss…. That's the dumbest thing 'ave ever heard." I nod and look up when over the speakers we hear "We have captured the enemy's intelligence!" I immediately look through my scope seeing Johnathan with the BLU briefcase strapped to his back running like crazy back to base. I point him out to Malcolm and we both take aim following him and protecting him until he's safe back inside the base. Malcolm and I stand waving down at him and the team cheers as we hear "Victory!" over our speaker system. We climb down the ladder and head to the rec room together happily chatting the entire way.

*a few hours later*

I smile chugging down my fourth glass of black rum for the night. I look around at everyone celebrating our victory and having fun. I pass the bottle of rum over to Malcolm whom mixes himself a rum and coke. I relax against the couch feeling the buzz from the alcohol in the back of my brain. Steve starts playing some up-beat country music on his guitar and I stand up and start to dance to the beat. The guys (all except Maurice) start laughing and clapping their hands along with the beat and my dancing. I laugh and smile enjoying myself. 'This is the best. Everyone relaxed and enjoying themselves.' I think to myself. As Steve changes to playing a slow song I head to sit down but Malcolm stands and grabs my hand before pulling me back onto the floor. I blush lightly as he pulls me into a close embrace and we start slow dancing together. I smile happily as we twirl across the floor. My blush reappears as he dips me as the song ends. The guys cheer as he slowly pulls me upright and he looks into my eyes. My eyebrows furrow together in confusion as I see the nervousness in his eyes and I notice him lick his lips softly before opening his mouth to talk. "Stephanie…We've know each other for a while now…and um…" He pulls at his shirt collar nervously and I tilt my head slightly. He clears his throat before continuing. "Would you be my girlfriend?" My blush darkens slightly and I smile noticing everyone has gone quiet. "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend Malcolm." He smiles and gently pulls me close. Once his body is flush with mine I lean up and kiss his lips softly. When his soft lips touch mine I feel as if lightening is running through my veins and I feel butterflies in my stomach. My blush darkens as we pull apart and the guys start wolf-whistling and cheering. He chuckles and plops his hat onto my head with a light blush dusting his own cheeks. I giggle and push the brim up so I can see as Steve walks over and gives us both a friendly pat on the back. "It's about time you two got together. We've all been makin' bets." My blush darkens and I growl softly. "You've been what!?" Steve grimaces as I see Maurice grumble and hand Pyro a twenty dollar bill. Malcolm chuckles while holding me close to keep me from launching myself at them as Pyro walks over. I look at Pyro inquisitively as he places the twenty in my hand. "Mmmor mmph." I smile softly and pocket it and give him a quick hug as Malcolm finally lets go of me. "Thanks for the gift Pyro." He claps his hands happily and heads out of the commons to go to his room. We go and sit on the couch together drinking and cuddling. As the next few hours pass by everyone starts heading to their rooms one by one. Malcolm and I stand being the last to leave other then Scott whom is passed out on the floor. He grasps my hand softly as we walk quietly to the camper. Once inside we both strip and put on our night clothes before slipping into bed next to each other. He pulls me close and kisses me softly just before I snuggle as close as I possibly can to him and use his chest as a pillow of sorts. I hear his tiredly deep voice above my head as he speaks softly. "I love you." I smile happily yet sleepily and nuzzle his chest softly. "I love you too."


End file.
